


Kings of Queer Prom

by aintweproudriff



Series: IRL 'verse [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Prom, Trans Crutchie, Trans Jack, Trans Male Character, Trans davey, assume everyone is gay and trans, because literally everyone is, mentioned Homophobia, trans spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: The newsies go to queer prom. That's about it.





	1. Step 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 99% accurate to something I did a while ago, and I haven't gotten over it. Pretty much everything Davey does, I did. Except be in a relationship.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," David told himself for the millionth time as he drove downtown. "Okay, breathe. If you panic, you'll wreck the car. And if you wreck the car, mom and dad find out you're gay. So stay calm, and drive safely."  
He turned a corner and reviewed his plan again. 

Step 1: Lie to your parents. Say it's Jack's birthday, and that he's having a party. Agree on an 11 o'clock curfew.  
He did that. 

Step 2: Steal a suit jacket and a tie from dad. Even though it's a little big, he looked good in it. Plus, he had nothing else to wear.  
Hide the jacket and tie in the car.  
Check. 

Step 3: Drive to the local high school, find where queer prom is being held.  
In progress. 

Step 4: Pay for ticket, find boyfriends and friends, and change into the stolen clothes. 

Step 5: Party hard to songs with LGBT themes, with other LGBT people. 

Step 6: At about ten minutes until ten o'clock, change back into street clothes and say goodbye to boyfriends and friends. 

Step 7: Leave, and drive home. Be back before 11 o'clock to avoid getting in trouble. 

Okay. That was easy enough, he could do that. 

David took a turn to get to what he assumed was the school building. He had never been to this school before, because it wasn't where he and his friends attended school. He parked his car on the side of some road, shot his mom a text to tell her he was 'safely at Jack's house,' and got out of the car. He had no idea where he was going, so he just started to walk in the direction that he had seen the school building. He walked almost as far as the main entrance, where he saw some people in dresses walking away from the building. 

"Excuse me," he called to them, "are you going to the dance?"  
"Yeah, we are. They moved it though."  
"Oh, where to?"  
"A few blocks down, to the second gym. Go east!"  
The five or six people, including the one who had stopped to help him, clamored into a small car and took off. 

"Oh, okay, thanks," David began to walk north, knowing that he could head east at the next corner. Soon after he started walking, a boy and a girl appeared behind him, chatting happily about how many numbers they expected to get.  
"Are you two going to queer prom too?" he asked them, deciding that making conversation and walking with friendly people was better than being awkward.  
"Yeah!" The girl smiled.  
"Do you know what building it's in?" he asked, testing his luck with small talk a little more.  
"I have no idea," the boy answered.  
"Okay, guess we'll have to find it together then," David walked backwards to talk to them. Being downtown, talking to people he didn't know, holding the keys to his car, it all gave him a rush of confidence.  
"We have an address though," the boy said.  
"Oh, what is it?"  
The girl read it to him from a flyer, and he typed it into his phone. He groaned when the map refused to give him directions, and instead only pulled up a map.  
"Either of you any good with maps?" he asked them when they reached a corner.  
"A little bit," the girl said. She pointed out to him where they were, but couldn't find where they were supposed to go. David decided to just keep going east and hope for the best, and the others decided to follow him. 

It was at this point that the snow really started to come down, and David had a reputation for getting cold quickly. So he began to walk faster, but his companions made no effort to speed up. He could still hear them shouting and laughing behind him, throwing insults like snowballs back and forth.  
"I'm sorry, we're so weird," said the girl behind him.  
"All the best people are," he responded with a painfully polite smile.  
"See, Smalls? She gets it. It's okay that we're weird," the boy said, pushing his hand into her shoulder.  
David flinched, but only hesitated for a second before correcting him. "It's he, actually."  
"Shit, sorry."  
He heard the girl chastise her friend, but they didn't say anything to him until he spoke up a few minutes later.  
"Is that the school there?"  
"Maybe, I can't see it with all the snow."  
"It is!" He shouted at the people behind him, who finally sped up. "That's the gym!" He was pleased with how he had gotten not only himself but also two other people where they needed to go.


	2. Step 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter very much, but I couldn't figure out how to make it any better. Davey meeting ~someone he knows~ happened to me, but it was someone I used to know from church. Davey's is a little more personal.

David ditched the people he had met almost as soon as he went inside. He paid for a ticket, and found Jack immediately after. 

"Hey Jack."  
"Hi Davey," Jack said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and kissing the top of his head gently. "I'm glad you made it," he whispered as he pulled away.  
"Yeah, I am too. I kinda can't believe I'm here."  
"Well you are."  
"I am. I am also underdressed, so I need to go change. You know where the bathrooms are?"  
"Gender-neutral bathrooms are over there."

Davey grinned when he realized that he didn't have to worry about using one bathroom or another. He pecked Jack on the cheek, blushed slightly, and hurried to change. 

Upon opening the door to the bathroom, he was happy, although slightly surprised, to see a person who he would normally have considered to be masculine presenting in a full ball gown. They were standing in front of a mirror, makeup bag in hand, fixing their beard. He smiled meekly, catalogued his first time in a gender-neutral bathroom in his mind, and went to go change in a stall. 

He tore off his sweatshirt and his shirt, and then pulled his binder out of his bag. David didn't get to wear it often, but when he did, he always felt much more masculine. Jack and Crutchie had saved up for it and bought it for him for his birthday. He couldn't have bought one for himself, because he wouldn't have been able to sneak it past his parents, but he would have had the money to buy one no problem.  
Jack and Crutchie, on the other hand, had to work extra shifts to get the binder, and he knew that the present was a testament to how much they loved him. 

It was going to be a hassle to wear it while he was dancing, but he knew it would be worth it. He took off his bra, and struggled into his binder. Then he put on his dress suit and his dad's tie and jacket. 

Some people outside his stall were shouting about something, and as he exited the stall he couldn't help but chuckle at them.  
"Okay I know talking in bathrooms is a big no, but these toilets are so fucking short! I thought this was a high school!"  
He giggled a little bit and walked to the mirror. After a few minutes of fixing his hair and tie, the person who had shouted walked up behind him. 

"Those toilets are so fucking short," they said, shaking their head and washing their hands.  
David rolled his eyes, "I think that was the funniest bathroom exchange I've heard in a while."  
"Well, that was my goal," they said as they dried their hands, and David laughed again.  
He began to walk out of the bathroom, but they called out from behind him.  
"Hey, you look really nice!"  
"Thank you so much," David put a hand to his heart and blushed a little bit. "You look great too."

The two grinned at each other until Davey turned on his heel, his self confidence now much higher, and walked out. 

On exiting the bathroom, Davey saw Jack, Spot, and Crutchie, who must have just arrived. He walked over to them with a smile.  
"Hiya Davey," Crutchie said, and kissed him on the cheek. Davey sling an arm around his blonde boyfriend.  
"You look really good, Dave," Jack told him. His mouth slightly agape at the sight of his boyfriends in suits.  
"Yeah, you look awesome," Crutchie seconded.  
"Thank you, but have either of you seen yourselves? I mean, you're so cute you guys!" David gushed, not wanting to receive attention without at least recognizing how good Jack and Crutchie looked.  
"We all look hot, and tonight's going to be super fun," concluded Jack, shoving a third mini hotdog in his mouth. 

Crutchie and Jack asked off to get food from the refreshment table, leaving David with the leader of their school's GSTA, Spot, and Spot's boyfriend Race. 

"I didn't know you were trans and gay," Spot confessed.  
"Yeah well, I am," David replied awkwardly.  
"Gonna start coming to the GSTA?"  
"I can't this year, but hopefully I'll be able to next year."  
"I'm just surprised that you're queer," Race butted in, "because I remember in seventh grade you invited me to your bat mitzvah."  
"Well, being Jewish doesn't mean I'm straight, Race," David said, squinting at the boy in confusion.  
Spot rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and waved at someone across the room. 

"You said you're going by David now, right?" Spot checked, and David nodded.  
"Well David, this is my friend Kath. She and her girlfriend go to another school, and she runs their GSTA."  
Kath held out her hand, and David shook it.  
"My girlfriend's around here somewhere. I'll introduce you," she said, and turned around to look for her.  
"There she is! Spot, Race, David, this is-"  
"Sarah?" David exclaimed. 

He threw his head back laughing, and Sarah did too. He and his sister stood there for a few minutes, just laughing, until Jack and Crutchie came over. 

"This is Sarah," he told his boyfriends, who hadn't met any of his family yet.  
"Like your sister Sarah?" Crutchie asked, pretty sure he was remembering the names of Davey's family.  
David nodded and laughed harder. 

"Looks like you two have some stuff to talk about," Spot said, before Race dragged him away to the dance floor. 

Sarah gained her composure first, and took a breath. "Later, little sis, er- bro?" David smiled at her correction, and she continued. "Let's talk about it tomorrow. For now, I want to dance."

David could agree with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos and comments I got on my last chapter were very nice, and inspired me to keep going! Leaving me more helps do that same thing!


	3. Step 4 (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a romantic dork who listens to Ed Sheeran while he paints, Crutchie listens to Taylor Swift when he wants to feel happy, and David…loves his boyfriends.

Kath grabbed Sarah's hand, and Jack grabbed David's and Crutchie's to drag them into the gym, where music was blasting. The dark room was lit by only a few lights, and all around them were people dancing. At this point in the night, the dancing was forced and awkward, but he knew that people would loosen up eventually. 

Crutchie didn't seem particularly keen on that idea.  
"I don't know how to do this, Davey," he said when David began to sway to the beat.  
"Sure ya do," Jack appeared from nowhere.  
"No, I don't. I can waltz, I learned how to do that at school. But I'm hopeless at this."  
"Aw come on," Jack grabbed Crutchie's hand and pushed and pulled, moving his shoulders in a silly way.  
Crutchie laughed and went along with it, but stopped as soon as Jack let go. 

David then grabbed his hand and tried to show him how he did it.  
"See, so you stop your feet, you've got it. And then you bring the motion to your knees, yep, like that. And then you're moving your hips, and your arms kinda flap around but it's fine," David instructed. Jack made a face at him.  
"If you don't like it, you don't have to do it, Jack," he defended himself, Jack laughed at that, loud enough that David could have sworn it was the only sound in the room, that the music and conversations paused to listen to the way Jack laughed. 

They danced for a while longer, some of their friends coming to dance with them occasionally. 

Spot and Race only stayed with them for a few songs, preferring to do a combination of making out in the corner and getting food in the foyer. 

David spied Kid Blink and Mush, who were slow dancing to every single song. They even slow danced to "I'm Sexy and I Know It," which would have been endearing and even impressive if it hadn't been so awkward to watch. 

A couple times, David saw his sister and her girlfriend dancing or sitting on the floor, and he smiled at them whenever they made eye contact. 

Specs and Romeo danced with them for a while too, but Romeo had a habit of grinding on his boyfriend that seemed to make Crutchie uncomfortable.  
David asked him about his reaction to Specs and Romeo later that night.  
"Well, I've been thinking, and I think I might be ace," Crutchie confided in him on one of their many breaks, "and it's weird to see people doing that. Especially when they're my friends."  
"Oh," Davey said, surprisingly at a loss for words.  
Crutchie kissed him for a second, and then pulled back.  
"Lets go dance," he grinned, and pulled his boyfriend back to the center of the dance floor. 

A song that Davey knew he recognized came on, and he was dancing before he could put a name to it. Jack and Crutchie were holding his left and right hands respectively. Jack and David kicked in time to the beat, while Crutchie tried his best to keep up, only using one leg to kick. 

A giant circle formed, everyone dancing wildly to the song.  
"Gotta cut loose, Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes," sang the chorus of teenagers.  
The people wearing dresses, including Kath and Sarah, pulled up their skirts to swing them around and kick their feet up higher.  
David spun around, twisted down, twisted up again, and giggled as the song ended. 

For a second, no music played.  
In that tense and happy silence, Jack, David, and Crutchie stared at each other. Jack moved first, and kissed them each firmly on the mouth. 

Another tune that David recognized began to play, a soft guitar intro strumming over the speakers.  
Jack took gentle hold of his boyfriend's crutch, and laid it on the ground. He then placed Crutchie's arms around his own neck, and used his hands on his waist to support him.  
"How would you feel," the three of them sang together as the first chorus started, "if I told you I loved you? It's just something that I want to do."

Jack had played Ed Sheeran's newest album on repeat after it first came out, so all of them knew every word. 

"So tell me that you love me too," they sang, and David cut in to dance with Crutchie, supporting him the same way that Jack had done. 

By the time that Ed Sheeran, backed by 50 gay teenagers, had sung, "taking my time, and spending my life falling deeper in love with you," for the second time, Crutchie had backed away from David and retrieved his crutch. Jack took the opportunity to dance with David, and David pressed his face into Jack's shoulder as they swayed to the music.  
With the beginning of the third chorus, Crutchie drew closer to them, and they all put arms around each other to whisper, "tell me that you love me too," one last time. 

They stayed like that for a whole, breathing heavily and drinking in being with their boyfriends. 

None of them moved until "Shake it Off" started playing, and Crutchie said, "this is my song!"

All of them moved away to dance, and they continued to dance for the next hour and a half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this! I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> The comments I received on the last chapter literally made me scream in joy and dance around my house, so leaving more would make me very happy.  
> Telling me how I could improve my writing would be best, because that's what I really want to know.  
> Thanks again!


	4. Step 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is so hard to leave - until you leave. And then it is the easiest goddamned thing in the world." -John Green, Paper Towns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter but I'm not sure it captures all the emotion of that last part of Queer Prom.

David was painfully aware of time passing as he danced. The clock on the wall ticked too quickly. Sometimes the second hand moved in step with his movements and the best, and sometimes it was a half-second off. 

Over time, he got tired from dancing, and eventually had to go into the foyer to get a drink of water. Crutchie followed him out, but Jack stayed behind. Before David and Crutchie left the gym, they turned around in time to see their boyfriend sling a brotherly arm around Race's shoulders and give Spot a friendly shove. He saw them watching and gave them a wink. Crutchie blushed harder than David did, but they were both bright red as they walked out, hand in hand. 

They both had glasses of lemonade in red Solo cups when Crutchie asked him, "How long until you need to leave?"  
Apparently, both of his boyfriends were painfully aware of the passage of time.   
"I've got about then minutes left," David's shoulders slumped as he looked at the clock for the millionth time.   
"Ten minutes?" Crutchie exclaimed sadly, and his shoulders slumped too, until he perked up and said, "Then let's make it the best ten minutes of the night."

David could only laugh as his boyfriend drag him back into the gym. They found Jack quickly, surrounded by his friends. Race, Spot, Specs, Romeo, Blink, Mush, even Sarah and Kath were there. He was dancing happily, and David had just started to dance when the song changed. 

Bohemian Rhapsody started to play over the speakers. David spot around and made eye contact with Sarah, who grinned crookedly and nodded. None of their significant others had any idea what was coming now. 

Bohemian Rhapsody had been a favorite of their parents, and all three Jacob's children, even Les, who was barely 9, knew every word. Sarah and David begin to sing-along and gesture dramatically at their respective dates.

Katherine, Crutchie, and Jack all stared in surprise; Jack's eyes got much bigger, Katherine's arms dropped to her sides, and Crutchie's jaw dropped. David and Sarah, both normally so reserved in social situations, were jumping and shouting. 

David eventually noticed that Jack can't stop staring at him. The song continued for a little while, and he made a point of moving around, just to see if Jack's eyes would follow him. They did. It brought a sense of pride to David's heart, but also a sense of awkwardness to his mind.

David grinned as the guitar interlude neared, and he remembered every time his family had been in the kitchen or the car listening to the song. 

Just like all those other times, Sarah and David loosened their neck in preparation as the car is closed. They then began to jump up-and-down and banged her head as hard as they could. When the headbanging part ended, David and Sarah took a second to breathe, but jumped right back into the closing verse of the song.   
They trailed off at the end, collapsing on the ground and giggles. They looked at each other with a sloppy tired grins. Jack walked over to David and kissed his boyfriend, leaving David even more breathless.

Crutchie walked over to them and with kind eyes asked, "Davey, love, are you keeping track of the time?"

David looked up at the clock, the bane of his existence. 

It was five after ten o'clock, which meant David had to go change into his street clothes and get ready to go.  
"Yeah, thanks Crutchie," he said, solemnly grateful. "I'll go change."

He walked into the bathroom, and claimed a stall. This time there were no bathroom exchanges, just taking off a jacket, tie, and binder in exchange for a bra and sweatshirt. 

He left when he was done, and found people waiting for him. Spot, Race, Blink, Mush, Specs, Romeo, Katherine and Sarah all hugged him goodbye.   
He thanked each one of them, which he knew was weird, but the night wouldn't have been the same if they hadn't been there. 

Finally, he hugged and kissed Jack and Crutchie.   
"This was the best night ever," said Crutchie, and they all nodded.   
"I'm glad I came," Davey confessed, and he received more nods. 

He noted the warm feeling in that room, but in a snap second it was taken away. Davey stepped out into the cold and the snow, and just like that, it was over. 

He began the walk of a few blocks back to his car, and in the light of streetlights, he realized something.   
"This is the kind of thing people write stories about," he whispered, and unlocked his car.   
His hand rested for a few minutes on the steering wheel, and he focused on breathing and drinking the last few sips of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you liked it, all of them make me super happy!  
> I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, to save time I used a lot of voice-to-type.


	5. Step 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter; it's a little shorter than the others, but it's short and sweet.  
> Thanks for all of your kind comments, kudos, and reads. They've brightened my days so much.

The car started, and the radio began to play. David smiles at the song, and lightly stepped on the gas. He drove through familiar streets and flurries of snow; past houses, the store where Jack used to work, a grocery store, and a restaurant. Streetlights and headlights guided him across town. 

He couldn't get that thought out of his head.  
"This is the kind of thing people wrote stories about."  
How many books had he read in which teenagers lied to their parents to go to a party? How many movies had he watched in which snow and stoplights created a dramatic kaleidoscope in the night? David was a living cliche, a breathing YA novel, a walking teen movie.  
It was relieving to realize, almost like he was being reassured that he wasn't wasting his teen years in school. 

Thinking about it, this was probably the first time in years he had lied to his parents or broken rules. For a long time, he had done everything he could to be a good kid, and he was grateful for it. Having a good reputation meant that his parents believed the lies he told, and made sneaking out much easier. 

Within a few miles, David was at his house.  
He pulled into his driveway exactly ten minutes before 11 o'clock. Even when he was breaking rules, he knew he couldn't be irresponsible.  
David turned off the car, and threw the jacket and tie from the passenger seat to the trunk. They could be dealt with tomorrow, he decided. 

He got out of the car, locked it, and crossed the threshold of his house. Down the hallway, he saw a light in his father's office. Upon opening the door to the room, he found his moother, seated at the computer, scrolling through Facebook. 

"Hi mom," he gave a small smile.  
"Hi sweetheart," she greeted him. "How was Jack's party?"  
"It was good," he bit back a laugh. "We didn't do much, just watched a movie and relaxed. Crutchie was there, and Spot and Race too."  
She nodded and smiled in the kind of way only mothers really can. 

David started to walk out of the room to go get a drink, and she followed him.  
"You're okay with not sleeping over at Jack's house, right? I know you said that Jack was having a sleepover party."  
A sleepover had been the original lie.  
David didn't respond, only filled a cup with water.  
"But also," she continued, "I know you've said that those…kids are all transgenders, and if they identify as boys, then I don't want my daughter at a sleepover with them."  
"Yeah, its fine, mom. I get it."

David had officially nominated his mother the "not as transphobic as you could have been" award. She recognized that trans boys were boys, or at least mostly recognized that. Still, she wouldn't have been willing to accept him if he were to come out. And she didn't take into account that trans boys could be gay, and most of the boys at the alleged sleepover were. 

She smiled at him, and hugged him goodnight. 

David went upstairs, changed out of the clothes he had worn coming home, and climbed in bed. If he hadn't been too tired to dream, he would have relived that entire night in his dreams. But because he was got tired to dream, he slept like a rock, doing his best to recover from the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what the next chapter should be. I want to do an epilogue of either Sarah and Davey talking about their sexualities and genders, or Sarah and Kath going back to Kath's house after the dance. Please let me know what would be better in the comments!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Sarah talk about the dance, and regroup from all the fun they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should do this or a scene of Sarah and Kath after the dance. But I had a request saying this, so this is what you get!

The morning after the dance, David woke up to the sun streaming through his window. It filled his gray and blue room with pale light that bounced off the walls. Fresh atmosphere was a change from everything had gone through the night before.  
The dance, the drive home, getting home and talking to his mom, they all felt heavy and dark. But the blue sky and fresh air refresh David. He wasn't even tired, despite it being just after 7 o'clock in the morning. 

After a few minutes of laying in bed, David crawled out from under the covers. He wore his pajama pants and T-shirt downstairs, where his mom was making herself breakfast. 

He poured a cup of coffee for himself, added sugar and cream, and greeted his mother. 

"Sarah should be home soon," she told him.  
David forced himself to look surprised that she wasn't at home.  
"Where is she?" He asked quizzically. 

"She slept over at a friend's house," she took a sip of her coffee. "I think her name is Katherine? It was her birthday too, actually. I'm so glad that your sister is making friends at her school."  
"Yeah, friends are important when you're at a new school," he smiled, and pretended he was laughing st his own joke instead of his mother's ignorance. 

If she only knew the Kath was much more than Sarah's friend. If she only knew that it wasn't Jack's birthday and probably not Kath's either. If she only knew what had happened the night before.

After David ate a breakfast of coffee and a bagel, he took a shower. It was one more way of washing away physical traces of his adventures. 

When he got out of the bathroom, fully clothed in loose jeans and a sweater, he saw his sister and his brother sitting in front of the television.  
Sarah was wearing clothes he didn't recognize, so he assumed that the skirt and sweater she had on belonged to Kath.  
Her hair was in one long braid down her back, and her face was based in the light of the Doctor Who opening sequence.

He smiled and cleared his throat, causing Les and Sarah to turn around and look at him.

"Hey," he greeted them. "Sarah, I don't mean to pull you away from the show, but I uh, show you something? It's um, a project I've been working on."  
She rolled her eyes fondly.  
"Sure," Sarah stood up to follow him. "I've seen this episode three times already."

Before she left, she squeezed Les's shoulders in a kind of half hug, which he pushed off. 

"So," she started when they were safely in the other room.  
"Last night."  
"Last night," she repeated, "I did not expect to see you."

David nodded and let out a deep breath. 

"And I really did not expect to hear that you were using different pronouns and a different name, or that you had two boyfriends!"  
"Well, I really didn't expect for you to have a girlfriend."  
Sarah nodded her head in concession. 

"Watching you last night, seeing you dance, I felt like you were someone I had never met. A total stranger. Like I should introduce myself to you," Sarah stuck out her hand.  
"Hi, my name is Sarah Jacobs. I use she/her pronouns and I am a lesbian. My girlfriend's name is Kath, and I lied to my parents so that I could go to prom with her and then spend the night cuddling her and watching movies. These are her clothes, and I forgot mine on purpose so that I could steal things that smelled like her."

David shook his sister's hand and countered, "Hi, my name is David Jacobs. I'm gay, polyamorous, and transgender with he/him pronouns. My boyfriends are Jack and Crutchie, and I lied to my parents so that I could go to prom with them. I didn't get to spend the entire night with them, but I would do anything, even risk being caught for this lie, to spend even a few hours with them."  
He saw Sarah rolling her eyes and pretending to gag at that. "Listen," he reprimanded her, "you made me listen to you and Kath being cute, now you listen to this."  
Just to get on her nerves, he added, "and I love my boyfriends very much and they're the cutest people I've ever seen."

 

Sarah grabbed his shoulders and pulled David, her brother, into a hug.  
"What are the odds?" she whispered into his ear. 

"I'm so glad I don't have to lie to everyone in my family," he breathed, squeezing her tightly. She hummed in agreement. 

A moment of silence passed between them, but then Sarah spoke up. 

"So, wasn't last night the best? When's the next queer prom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story as it's progressed. I'm really glad I wrote this and put it on the internet; you guys who have been reading this are the best, and have helped boost my confidence. Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it, and get ready for some more content coming soon! (Requests are open too, if you want something written)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first newsies fanfic, so please leave me some comments on how I could improve, and let me know if you like it!


End file.
